Einsame Ewigkeit, belanglose Ewigkeit
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Klaus lebt seit einer Ewigkeit und er wird noch eine Ewigkeit leben. Er ist einsam und irgendwann hat alles seine Bedeutung verloren, denn die Belanglosigkeit der Ewigkeit ist enorm.


**Geschrieben am: **22.04.2012

**Inhalt:** Klaus lebt seit einer Ewigkeit und er wird noch eine Ewigkeit leben. Er ist einsam und irgendwann hat alles seine Bedeutung verloren, denn die Belanglosigkeit der Ewigkeit ist enorm.

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören L.J. Smith, die Story dem Drehbuchautor von Vampire Diaries. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**A/N:** Es ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass Klaus einsam ist und deswegen Hybriden erschaffen will. Deshalb habe ich mir einige Gedanken gemacht – wie muss das sein, wenn man Jahrtausende lebt?

Ich habe bisher bis zu Staffel drei, Folge zwölf gesehen. Alles, was man ab jetzt noch über Klaus erfährt oder was er noch tut, fließt hier also nicht mit ein.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Klaus lebt seit einer Ewigkeit und er wird noch eine Ewigkeit leben, denn niemand kann ihn töten. Niemand ist ihm ebenbürtig. Nur seine Familie, und die hat er umgebracht. Sie schlafen in ihren Särgen, warten darauf, dass er sie wiedererweckt.

Klaus hat einen einzigen Feind. Seinen Vater. Mikael jagt ihn schon immer, und auf der Flucht hat irgendwann alles an Bedeutung verloren.

Die Jahre vergehen und Klaus bleibt. Er verändert sich nicht. Und alles verliert an Farbe, alles wird belanglos.

Die Menschen, diese dummen Kreaturen, sie sind wie Ameisen. Klaus steht über ihnen. Was ist schon eines ihrer kümmerlichen Leben? Für ihn ist es nur ein Wimpernschlag in seinem tausende von Jahren währendem Leben. Sie alle gleichen sich, und deshalb hat Klaus auch keine Bedenken, sie umzubringen. Tötet er einen, tritt sofort ein anderer an seine Stelle.

Aber die Menschen haben bunte und erfüllte Leben, und manchmal überlegt Klaus, wie es wäre, einer von ihnen zu sein, ein lebendiges Leben zu haben, und irgendwann friedlich zu sterben. Wie es wäre, eine Familie zu haben, die sich nicht selber umbringt.

Doch Klaus verwirft diese Gedanken jedes Mal wieder. Er ist kein Mensch und er ist dankbar dafür.

Auf Klaus liegt ein Fluch, und tausend Jahre arbeitet er darauf hin, ihn zu brechen. Er will ein Hybrid werden und andere Hybriden erschaffen. Er redet sich ein, dass er das will, um Mikael besser gegenübertreten zu können, dass sie für ihn nur Werkzeuge sind.

Aber tief in sich weiß er, dass er die Hybriden will, um nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

Sicher, er hat Rebekah. Aber letztendlich ist er auch mit ihr alleine. Was weiß sie schon von ihm? Wie kann sie ihn denn schon verstehen? Niemand kann das, niemand will das.

Und so tötet er auch seine Schwester, denn sie bringt ihm nichts.

Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte merkt er, dass sein Leben jede Farbe verloren hat. Alles ist grau, alles ist gleich. Die Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte gleichen sich.

Er läuft vor Mikael davon und er verfolgt das Ziel, den Fluch zu brechen, und er weiß, dass sein Leben dann seine Farbe zurückbekommen wird.

Irgendwann, in einem bedeutungslosen Jahr, in einem Zeitalter, in dem die Menschheit mit einem nicht zu unterbrechendem Eifer auf ihren eigenen Untergang hinarbeitet (nicht, dass das Klaus stören würde – er wird es sowieso überleben), bricht er den Fluch und ist endlich ein Hybrid.

Einige Monate wartet er darauf, dass die Farbe in sein Leben zurückkommt, jetzt, wo er endlich sein Ziel erreicht hat, aber es passiert nichts. Und so redet er sich ein, dass es daran liegt, dass er immer noch vor Mikael fliehen muss und immer noch keine anderen Hybriden erschaffen kann.

Noch vor einigen hundert Jahren hätte er vielleicht Zorn oder Wut darüber gespürt, dass der Vampir, der sich für seinen Bruder aufgegeben hat (seinen Namen hat er schon längst wieder vergessen, er war unbedeutend, und nur weil Klaus diese Opferungsbereitschaft für seinen Bruder imponiert hat, hat er ihn nicht schon ganz vergessen), ihn hintergangen hat. Aber jetzt spürt er eigentlich nur Enttäuschung darüber, dass er noch immer keinen Zorn empfindet.

Und wie es zu erwarten war, weil Klaus immer bekommt, was er will, hat er auch diesen Vampir, dieses dumme Mädchen, das denkt, es sei etwas besonderes, nur weil es eine der Doppelgängerinnen ist, und seine kleinen Freunde so weit, dass er auch den anderen Fluch brechen und Hybriden erschaffen kann. Dass er direkt danach auch endlich Mikael töten kann, lässt ihn beinahe etwas fühlen.

Dass Klaus die Doppelgängerin braucht, um Hybriden zu erschaffen, ist zwar ein kleines Ärgernis, aber im Grunde belanglos. Wenn sie stirbt, wird früher oder später eine neue Doppelgängerin geboren werden, und Klaus ist so alt, dass die Jahre, die das dauern könnte, ihm nichts bedeuten.

Klaus erschafft Hybriden und Mikael ist tot und vor tausend Jahren wäre er euphorisch gewesen, aber noch immer kehrt die Farbe nicht in sein Leben zurück. Noch immer fühlt er nichts, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, und noch immer ist es ihm eigentlich egal, und noch immer ist er alleine, denn die Hybriden sind zwar von der gleichen Art wie er, aber sie sind so dumm, so unbedeutend und ihre Leben so kurz im Vergleich zu seinem, dass sie für ihn eher wie lästige Fliegen sind als wie die Lebewesen, von denen er sich erhofft hat, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig sind, damit er nicht mehr alleine ist.

Klaus will seine Familie wieder aufwecken, denn sie sind so alt wie er und mit ihnen wäre er nicht alleine, aber dieser unbedeutende Vampir hat sie gestohlen.

Eine Weile (er weiß nicht genau, wie lange, vielleicht einige Jahre, oder einige Jahrzehnte) versucht er, sie zurück zu bekommen. Er tötet die Familie und die Freunde von dieser lästigen Doppelgängerin, aber das nützt nichts, und so wartet er einfach.

Und genau, wie er es erwartet hat, gibt der Vampir irgendwann auf, verschwindet in die Welt hinaus und überlässt die Särge ihrem Schicksal.

Und Klaus weckt sie wieder auf.

Er wartet wieder, er wartet wieder darauf, dass sein Leben an Bedeutung gewinnt, dass er etwas fühlt, wenn er seine Brüder und Schwestern um sich hat.

Aber sie enttäuschen ihn. Sie sind nicht wie er, sie verstehen ihn nicht, und er versteht sie nicht, und so jagt er sie wieder, einen nach dem anderen, und versenkt die Dolche wieder in ihren Herzen.

Klaus lebt weiter, er erschafft Hybriden und Vampire, er tötet sie, und er hat es aufgegeben, zu wollen, dass ihm irgendetwas ein wenig bedeutet.

Die Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende vergehen. Die Menschheit vernichtet sich selbst und Klaus bleibt zurück.

Er wandert über die Welt, und mehr als einmal blickt er hinauf zu den Sternen und will bei ihnen sein, aber er tut es nie, er vernichtet sich nie selbst, denn er weiß, dass er sowieso nicht zu den Sternen kommen würde. Er vermutet, dass selbst sein Tod ebenso belanglos wie sein Leben wäre. Er würde ihm nichts Neues bringen, und so lebt er weiter.

Klaus sieht alles, erlebt alles und überlebt alles, und während der ganzen Zeit ist er vollkommen einsam, denn die Belanglosigkeit der Ewigkeit ist enorm.


End file.
